Flu Season
by Tatsumaki-san
Summary: Hinamori orders Hitsugaya to stay in bed when he has the flu, but a menos is attacking!


Flu Season

Started- 3-29-07

Ended- 4-8-07

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach. Never will.

I do believe this is an oneshot. Correct me if I'm wrong.

A hollows wail pierced the calm night. Hitsugaya opened one eye when he heard the hollow, and his phone followed.

"Matsumoto…" he said sleepily, "you get this one…"

"Taichou…" Matsumoto answered from across the room, "I got the last two. It's your turn, remember?"

Hitsugaya fell off of his bed and landed on the floor with a '_thump_'. He pushed his tiny body up to his feet and grabbed his shinigami uniform. He put on the black top and put the white captain's haori over it. He grabbed his Hyōrinmaru and positioned it on his back. He slowly turned the gold knob on the door and pushed gently, trying immensely hard not to make any loud noises.

He was successful in sneaking out without making much of a sound. Jumping rooftop to rooftop, he spotted the hollow in the distance. Approaching it, he grabbed Hyōrinmaru; its blade shimmered in the moonlight. He sliced through the hollows mask like butter; surely his Fukutaichou could handle this level of a hollow. Sometimes he though his fukutaichou put him through this torture because of his age.

He returned to the apartment building where his gigai sat on his bed. He popped the gikongan out of his body and returned to trying to sleep. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off in a deep sleep.

……………………

8:00 in the morning was when Hitsugaya woke up. Hollows were attacking all night long; most likely overuse of bait.

"Shirou-chan, I made us some breakfast." Hinamori said when she saw him enter the dining room. On the table he saw three plates with two eggs, a strip of bacon, and some potatoes on it. He sat down on one of the chairs and put his head on the table.

"Hinamori…" he said weakly, "can you make me some coffee?" He had dark circles underneath his eyes, and he felt unusually hot.

"Shiro-chan, are you feeling alright?" Hinamori said in a caring voice. "Your cheeks look a bit red." She put her hand on his forehead.

Her cool skin felt refreshing against his hot head.

"Hitsugaya!" She exclaimed, "You're burning up! I'll have to get you some of that 'medicine' from Uruhara-san."

"No, Hinamori-kun. I feel fine, just a little tired from all the hollows." He crossed his arms on the table and let his head rest on them. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Is Matsumoto awake yet?" he asked.

"No." Hinamori said placing a cup of black coffee in front of him. "I tried waking her up, but she was sound asleep." She winced and quickly drew back her hand. The coffee made the cup hot, stinging her hand.

Hitsugaya looked up at Hinamori with half closed eyes. He lifted his head and grabbed the cup. He brought it to his lips and took a small sip.

"I'll go see if Matsumoto is awake." Hinamori said getting up from her chair. Hitsugaya put his cup down and returned to the resting position he was in before. He fought his slowly closing eyelids from winning. His efforts were useless; the sleepiness won, he fell asleep on the table.

10:00 A.M.

Hitsugaya woke up on the soft couch in the living room. He looked around frantically; looking for someone, anyone.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said coming in the living room, "I'm so glad you're alright!" she had a worried look on her face, and she was holding a white bottle in her hand. "You passed out on the table when I was gone, so I went to Uruhara's shop to pick up some medicine."

_Flashback_

"_Ah! Hinamori-kun! What brings you to my shop today?" Uruhara said in a sly voice._

"_Ah…Hitsugaya-kun passed out a while ago, I was wondering if you had any 'medicine' to give him. He had a hot forehead too."_

"Here, give him this." He handed her a small bottle. "That'll be 3 yen." (I just made that up. I have no idea how much it is)

"_Oh, just put it on Rukia-san's tab." She said examining the bottle. "So, this'll make him better, right? No strings attached?"_

"_Of course, Hinamori-kun." Uruhara said hiding his mouth behind his fan. _

"_Thanks Uruhara-san!" Hinamori said turning to leave._

_End Flashback_

"He said to have you take two of these with water." Hinamori said holding up the bottle in one hand. "Matsumoto-san!" She called, "Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, Hinamori-kun!" Matsumoto said. She walked in the room with a glass of water. She sat down, cross-legged, and gave the cup to the now sitting Hitsugaya.

"Arigato." He said downing the water and pills. It didn't even bother him swallowing the pills; he had done it many times with the gikongan.

11:00

The pills took effect, but he was on bed-rest; orders from Hinamori. The medicine took care of his pounding headache, but that was it. He clutched the cell phone in his hand, waiting for some excuse to get out and get some action.

_Buzz-Buzz._ The phone vibrated in his hands. Immediately, without hesitation, he sat up, popped a gikongan pill, and got his shinigami uniform on.

He grabbed Hyōrinmaru and ran out the door; being careful not to attract Hinamori.

He followed the signal and stopped when he felt the enormous reiatsu.

"This isn't an ordinary hollow." He muttered to himself. "It couldn't be an…menos, could it?" Well, despite the lack of confidence he had, he was almost sure he could beat it.

He approached the unfamiliar hollow, and realized, it _was_ a menos. A Gillian can though.

He stood in front of the large hollow, and grabbed the hilt of Hyōrinmaru.

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" He yelled as it gained the crescent-shaped blade and a dragon came out of the tip. He sent the dragon at the base of the menos, making sure it couldn't move. Once he froze the bottom, he jumped onto a roof and jumped once more, towards the abdomen on the menos.

"I'll finish this fast." He said to himself. "Ban-kai!" he yelled. He gained two wings formed out of ice, and a tail. The only difference was, instead of the three petals, he only had the middle one, and it was already disappearing.

Flying at the menos, he could already feel the lack of strength.

'_Perhaps I was a fool to come out here by myself, without any backup."_ He thought stabbing the menos. He froze only a part of it, probably because his lack of reiatsu. The menos reached out and swatted the weak boy, and Hitsugaya's bankai had reached its limit. The wings and tail disappeared, and Hitsugaya dropped out of the sky.

The menos was smart enough to know when to retreat though, so it ripped a hole and retreated back to Hueco Mundo.

---

"Please, don't let me be too late…" Hinamori said, running toward the hollow. She knew Hitsugaya had gone out by himself, and would probably lose. She brought Matsumoto along with her, for backup.

Hinamori saw a figure falling in the sky, and knew it was Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto!" she yelled and Matsumoto sped up and braced herself to catch Hitsugaya.

The small body fell in Matsumoto's hands, but gravity made the impact much harder than expected. She fell to her knee, but quickly regained her balance.

"He's fine Hinamori!" she yelled. "Maybe just a few bruises."

…

3:00 P.M

Hitsugaya lay in bed. He had received a long lecture from a worried Hinamori, so he wasn't about to go anywhere. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. A hollow pierced the quiet afternoon.

"Ah! Hinamori-kun! I need to go!" he said in a hopeful voice.

"Don't even think about it!" she said scolding him. "Matsumoto!"

Now, Hitsugaya wanted what had happened at night to happen now.

You've made it to the end! Thank you so much! Well, yeah, I just love writing about Hitsugaya and Hinamori, so…yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! And comments will be appreciated!


End file.
